


Permanently Marked

by sparkandwolf (thatnerdemryn)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale has a praise kink, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Miscommunication, New Year's Eve, Oblivious Derek Hale, Pining, Praise Kink, Smut, Tattooed Stiles Stilinski, Top Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/sparkandwolf
Summary: “That maybe the glances,” he peered back into Stiles’ eyes, “the touches,” he ran his fingers gently down the skin of Stiles’ forearm until his skin erupted in goosebumps, “the terrible flirting...” Derek’s lips twitched and Stiles’ mind reeled with all of the horrible pick-up lines and praises he had thrown in Derek’s direction more times than he could really count.“Yeah?” Stiles whispered back. He felt himself leaning forward and before he could stop himself, the palm of his free hand slid up to Derek’s chest, his fingertips resting on the collarbone that jutted out of Derek’s skin as if teasing Stiles.“...That maybe it meant you liked me, too,” Derek finished as he pressed his palm over Stiles’ hand.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 22
Kudos: 370





	Permanently Marked

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year @eusuntgratie!! 🎉 From your incredible friend, @jbbarnes. ♥️
> 
> I heard you might enjoy some magical tattooed Stiles and Derek with a praise kink, so I hope you love what I've come up with. You've got a wonderful friend in your corner!

If Stiles had the ability to roar like the rest of his pack, he thought he might shatter the windows in frustration as he slammed his front door closed. He was grateful his dad had picked up the overnight shift - apparently, the humans of Beacon Hills were a lot more likely to commit mundane crimes on New Year’s Eve and his dad was eager for some _normal_ calls - so that he could at least let out a screech of annoyance as he banged his head against the solid wood. 

“How is he so _stupid_?!” Stiles yelled to his empty home as he kicked off his shoes. They hit the wall with a bang and a pile of mud and dead grass fell onto the mat. They just served as a reminder that the last few hours were spent alone with Derek, scouring the woods as the two most powerful supernatural creatures in the pack while the rest of his friends went out to celebrate the New Year. 

Stiles was grateful for his newfound magical powers, he really was. He had finally felt useful to the pack that he had been protected by for so long and it wasn’t exactly a disservice to spend some time alone with Derek as he tried to prove that to the alpha. But he wasn’t sure why Derek couldn’t get it through his thick, _beautiful,_ skull that Stiles was just as important as the other creatures in their little group, and that he was head over heels in _love_ with the alpha. 

He thought briefly that maybe it was the way he looked. He didn’t buzz his hair short anymore, opting instead to let it grow out enough so that he could style it away from his face, and he wasn’t exactly the lanky teenager he had once been. He had filled out considerably when he could finally start training with the pack without fear of injury. Magical healing wasn’t as good as the werewolves' ability but they made due. When he turned 18, he got his first tattoo to match Scott’s, a small gesture to their brotherhood, and over the next year, he continued the trend. He had one for each member of the pack along with his parents and a few that he just couldn’t resist. Derek had started to look at him differently or, more accurately, look away from him when Stiles caught his gaze lingering on one of the marks on his skin a little too long. 

Then he considered that maybe Derek didn’t know he was interested. He wouldn’t put it past the idiot to be completely oblivious to Stiles’ obvious flirting, but he even took it one step further. On his 19th birthday, he officially came out to his dad - being the supportive father he was, he immediately told the entire police force just to make sure no one messed with Stiles for being himself - and got the phases of the moon tattooed down his forearm, the bright pinks, purples, and blues making what should have been blatant even more obvious to anyone that saw him. 

Derek grabbed his wrist and stared at the new ink for way longer than necessary before stating a gruff, “Colorful,” and walking away. 

Stiles, for the life of him, could not figure out how to convince Derek that the over excessive flirting, the prolonged touches the werewolf had finally allowed Stiles to make, and the lasting glances neither of them seemed to be able to control meant that they were something more than just _pack._

Stiles glanced down at the geometric fox on his other forearm and said, “Short of getting naked in front of him, I’m all out of options, buddy.” He glanced up and around his empty living room, sighing as he rested his hands on the back of the couch. He could feel his magic swirling inside of him - something that only happened when his anxiety was about to overtake him or, more annoyingly, if Derek was around - and took a deep breath in, trying to control the dread that seemed to settle permanently in his stomach. 

When the doorbell rang a few seconds into his silent meditation, he growled and pushed himself back to the door. Before he could make his way there, it rang again and that just pissed Stiles off. 

“I’m coming, god! Am I the only one in this world that has the patience of a--” His mind seemed to stop working when he tore open the door and saw Derek standing on his porch. He had what looked to be a DVD in his hand as he fidgeted with his car keys in the other. “--Derek?” He said dumbly because it was honestly the last person he expected. 

It wasn’t unusual, per se, for Derek to show up unannounced at his home. There was a time where Stiles would enter his room just in time to see Derek sneaking in his window or when he would wake up in the middle of the night to pounding on his bedroom door, too much panic or anger in Derek’s eyes to ask how he had gotten in Stiles’ house in the first place. That might have been the first time Derek had rang the doorbell and considering they had known each other for almost 5 years, that really said a lot. 

“I, uh-- Are you busy?” Derek asked, glancing over Stiles’ shoulders as if checking to see if Stiles had been alone. That didn’t phase Stiles as he crossed his arms over his chest. “I heard you talking and I almost left, but I know the rest of the pack is out at Lydia’s lake house so--” Stiles couldn’t help but smirk at him. It wasn’t often that Derek strung together rambling sentences and he wanted to bask in it for just a little longer. 

“Dad’s working the overnight shift to deal with all the drunk and disorderly’s and inevitable fireworks incidents so it’s just me. All on my lonesome,” Stiles said as he took a step back, gesturing for Derek to come in. He wasn’t sure why Derek looked so surprised by the invite considering he was the one who knocked. 

“Didn’t feel like joining them?” Derek asked as he stood awkwardly in the entryway, rubbing at the back of his neck with the hand holding his keys. Everything about the way Derek was moving was unusual but Stiles didn’t think much of it because Derek had never been normal when it came to social interactions, even with Stiles. 

“I figured a night alone with no supernatural fuckery is exactly how I wanted to end this year from hell,” Stiles said as he walked into the living room. Derek toed off his shoes and placed them neatly next to Stiles’, eyeing the mess Stiles had made earlier before raising an eyebrow in question. “I swear I go through shoes like a teenager goes through socks,” Stiles answered with a wiggle of his eyebrows. He expected an eye roll or a scoff, but Derek just shook his head and laughed and Stiles briefly wondered if he had transported himself into an alternate universe on accident. He glanced down at the DVD in Derek’s hand, but before he could ask, Derek cleared his throat. 

“Laura used to love this movie. She would watch it every New Year’s Eve because she said it reminded her of family and that the New Year should be celebrated with those memories,” Derek explained, holding the DVD up slowly. Stiles saw the tattered edges and worn plastic on the cover and covered his mouth as a boisterous laugh burst from his lips. 

“ _I Was a Teenage Werewolf?_ Seriously?” Derek sighed and tossed the DVD at Stiles before glancing toward the couch. “Shouldn’t you be watching this with Cora or… literally anyone else?” Stiles asked as he gestured for Derek to sit. He didn’t wait for an answer as he turned on the TV and DVD player, inserting the disk. He spun back to Derek who had settled closer toward the middle of the couch with his hand resting along the back as if in perfect placement for Stiles to rest. 

“Didn’t really want to watch it with anyone else.” The unspoken ‘ _besides you’_ floated in the air as the theme music played grainily in the background. Stiles searched Derek’s eyes as if they would give away the answer to the question he really wanted to ask and when he saw nothing discernable, he glanced toward the kitchen. 

“A movie isn’t complete without snacks, right?” Stiles said, shuffling away before he could say something stupid. “I’ve got caramel popcorn, cheesy popcorn, regular popcorn-- Hmm, I never realized how much popcorn dad and I eat,” Stiles said mostly to himself before straightening. “What’re you--” He froze when he turned and his chest hit a solid wall behind him, “thinking…” 

“I can’t really think,” Derek said and suddenly, Stiles felt claustrophobic as he gripped onto the counter he was pressed against. He tried to shake it off - Derek had never really been one for personal space - but something about the way Derek’s voice lowered as he spoke had Stiles’ skin prickling in excitement. “You make it so hard to _think_ sometimes, you know?” 

Stiles shook his head and rambled, “Is it because I never shut up? I’ve been told that it’s impossible to, uh, think around m-me because most people like to think in silence and well, I don’t really ever allow for that.” Stiles was sure Derek could hear his heart beating rapidly in his chest and was overwhelmed with the energy swirling between them. 

“Your mouth has been driving me insane for years, but not in that way,” Derek said with a huff of laughter. Stiles felt Derek’s breath hit his face and shivered as he closed his eyes. He waited for Derek to say something - literally anything else - that would explain the sudden closeness or the way his eyes darted to and from Stiles’ lips, but silence floated around them, blending with the tension that grew in the air. 

“I’ve spent half a decade not knowing how to interpret your words, Derek,” Stiles said slowly. His hands itched to reach out and touch or move Derek’s hands to his waist where he had wanted them for years, but he needed to make sure. “I need you to stop being cryptic for once in your life and tell me what you’re thinking,” Stiles whispered, his eyes squeezed shut so his mind wouldn’t make any rash decisions. Whatever was building between them was too important to Stiles to make leaps and bounds Derek might not have wanted. 

“I didn’t come over here to watch a movie,” Derek said and Stiles opened his eyes only to shoot Derek a judgmental look. Derek smiled in return, one of the smiles that showed his bright teeth and the crinkles at the corner of his eyes that barely ever made themselves known. “I heard you, before,” he began, gesturing toward the front door. 

“What exactly did you hear?” Stiles asked because he wasn’t quite sure his entire internal monologue stayed inside his mind and he wasn’t about to purger himself in front of the person he-- 

“I have noticed,” Derek whispered, “the glances, the touches, the flirting. I’m not stupid, contrary to popular belief.” He shot Stiles a look that relayed he _definitely_ heard Stiles at least call him one name and a blush darkened Stiles’ cheeks. “I noticed this,” Derek muttered as he took Stiles’ wrist delicately in his hand, running his thumb over each phase of the moon gently before he continued, “and I hoped that it meant a possibility.” 

“A possibility of what?” Stiles asked timidly, his tongue running over his bottom lip slowly before he bit down on it to stop himself from confessing something embarrassing right then and there. 

“That maybe the glances,” he peered back into Stiles’ eyes, “the touches,” he ran his fingers gently down the skin of Stiles’ forearm until his skin erupted in goosebumps, “the terrible flirting...” Derek’s lips twitched and Stiles’ mind reeled with all of the horrible pick-up lines and praises he had thrown in Derek’s direction more times than he could really count. 

“Yeah?” Stiles whispered back. He felt himself leaning forward and before he could stop himself, the palm of his free hand slid up to Derek’s chest, his fingertips resting on the collarbone that jutted out of Derek’s skin as if teasing Stiles. 

“...That maybe it meant you liked me, too,” Derek finished as he pressed his palm over Stiles’ hand. Their eyes held the same fire, the same crazed desire that Stiles knew they both felt in that moment. His magic sizzled under his skin as if ready to burst at any moment. “I wasn’t sure, though,” Derek said quickly, turning away from Stiles and creating space in between them that Stiles realized he did _not_ want to go away, not when he just got it for the first time. 

“Wasn’t sure about what?” Stiles thought that Derek was playing with him now. Derek was almost as bad as Deaton, both speaking in riddles and unfinished sentences, just waiting for someone else to come to conclusions that were obvious only to them. It pissed Stiles off, especially being as pent up as he felt and not being able to see Derek’s eyes to figure out how to win the game he had started. 

“I wasn’t sure if it would be worth it - you and me.” Stiles tried not to be hurt by the words, but he knew Derek had a point. They had more than just themselves to think about; they had their pack, their families, both intermingled parts to their lives that meant whatever they started between them couldn’t be so easily broken. 

Stiles took a chance. He wasn’t always one for chances - if anyone heard him think that, they would probably laugh in his face - but he realized that Derek was worth every risk he could take. He stepped up to Derek and ran a hand over the tattoo that darkened the skin between his shoulder blades, barely visible through the white t-shirt that clung to Derek’s body. The touch was enough to grab Derek’s attention as he turned, one hand reaching up to cup Stiles’ cheek softer than he had ever been held. 

“I’m really sick of not being sure,” Derek said huskily, licking his lips almost predatorily as he stepped into Stiles’ space. He barely had time to prepare before Derek’s lips were on his, passionate and slow, taking whatever Stiles was willing to give. Stiles kissed him back hungrily, gripping onto his shirt as if it was the only way to ground him. 

Before they could get too involved in the kiss, Stiles broke away with heaving breaths and said, “Just to clarify…” Derek furrowed his eyebrows like he couldn’t comprehend why Stiles would dare to pull away from their first real kiss and Stiles just laughed softly in response. “You’re sick of not being sure about us, so that means you _are_ sure about us? That this is worth it?” His voice sounded unfamiliar to his own ears, more timid than he intended it to be. Derek’s enthusiastic nod in response knocked any sense of hesitation out of his head. 

“Yeah,” Derek whispered against Stiles’ damp lips, “this is worth it.” 

Stiles felt his heart beat out of his chest when Derek’s lips landed back on his. There was no finesse to the kiss because they had taken things slow for years and Stiles was ready to dive in and unwrap Derek like a Christmas present. He pushed Derek until his back slammed against the wall, tearing at the hem of Derek’s shirt just so he could get his hands on the ridge of abs he had seen so many times before. He had dreams about touching Derek like that, running his palms up and down the body that must have been sculpted by angels, and the fact he finally could was overwhelming.

Once again, he didn’t realize he was talking until Derek moaned and threw his head back against the wall, muttering, “Fuck, Stiles.” At first, Stiles had thought Derek was annoyed - Stiles knew he was often frustrated with how much Stiles talked - but when he tried to explain himself, Derek noticeably hardened in his jeans. 

“You can’t blame me for wanting to touch you, Derek, have you _seen_ yourself? It’s a good thing you’re a supernatural being because there’s absolutely no way this perfect body could be human,” Stiles rambled as he finally pulled Derek’s shirt off of him. Derek’s eyes flashed red and Stiles couldn’t stop himself from continuing, “And your _eyes,_ fuck, your eyes just mesmerize me, Derek. Every stroke of red ink on my skin was made to match the color of your eyes and I--”

“Jesus,” Derek breathed as he pulled Stiles in for another kiss. It was almost primal that time, Derek nipping at Stiles’ bottom lip and sucking it between his teeth until Stiles was sure it would be a size too big tomorrow. He gripped at Stiles’ hair and tugged his head back as his lips trailed down his neck, tasting every inch of skin that led to the collar of Stiles’ shirt. “Off. Now,” Derek ordered as he tugged at the material. 

“I see you’re just as talkative during _this_ as you are normally,” Stiles teased as he pulled off his shirt, tossing it onto the dining room table. He made a mental note to remember to grab it before his dad got home in the morning, but he could barely finish the thought before Derek’s hand slid up his back, the other sliding down his thigh to more easily press their groins together. 

“Couch or bed?” Derek asked, but Stiles just shook his head and scratched his nails down Derek’s chest slowly before curving them underneath the waistband of Derek’s pants. 

“I want to taste you,” Stiles said and he was sure if he could hear Derek’s heartbeat, it would have stuttered. “I’ve wanted to taste you ever since I met you, Derek, please let me,” Stiles begged as he traced a line of kisses down Derek’s abs, his fingers plucking absentminded patterns at the button and zipper that provided the only barrier to what Stiles had really wanted. 

“Yes, god, _yes,_ Stiles,” Derek groaned as he threaded his fingers through Stiles’ hair again, helping to ease him down onto his knees. It wasn’t the best place for him to blow Derek in the house, but he couldn’t care less. He had waited too long for a moment like that one to let it pass without jumping on the opportunity. 

“I bet you’re huge, aren’t you?” Stiles said conversationally as he struggled to pop open the button of Derek’s jeans. Derek whined and his breath pushed out of him in gasps, his chest heaving and darkening from the heat that rose in the room. “Every visible part of you is perfect, so why wouldn’t your cock be, too, huh?” Stiles added. He loved the way his words seemed to drive Derek crazy and he was going to take advantage of that fact as much as possible. 

“P-Perfect?” Derek scoffed through a gasp as Stiles pushed his jeans down his thighs. He pressed soft kisses to the fabric of Derek’s boxers, making sure to outline where his hardness was bulging through, teasing him with a peek at what was to come. If Derek didn’t think he was perfect, well, it was Stiles’ job to open his eyes. 

“Yes, _perfect_ ,” Stiles hummed, running his hands along the back of Derek’s thighs until he could grip his ass in his palms. He knew Derek had an extraordinary ass, but to finally be able to hold onto it was like a dream come true. “I don’t know that I’ll ever be able to explain to you how beautiful you are, Derek. From bottom to top, you’re everything a man could want and somehow, that man gets to be me,” Stiles added incredulously. He couldn’t quite believe it himself as Derek peered down at him. 

“It would be if you’d just--” Derek tugged at his hair before moving his other hand to stroke at his jaw and run his thumb across Stiles’ lips slowly. Stiles pulled the digit into his mouth and sucked softly, gazing up at Derek as he did. When red eyes flashed again, Stiles thought he’d never be able to see his werewolf side the same again. 

“Impatient, aren’t you?” Stiles scoffed as Derek started to tug down his boxers as if he couldn’t wait any longer. Stiles helped him out, momentarily stunned when Derek’s dick finally came into view. “I knew it,” Stiles whispered, but before Derek could comment, Stiles wrapped his lips around the tip and swirled his tongue to collect the small bit of precome already dripping from it. 

Derek’s head banged against the wall so hard that Stiles thought it must have been painful, but he reminded himself that Derek was a werewolf and Stiles had better things to focus on. He pulled as much of Derek’s cock into his mouth as he could and sucked softly at first, one hand wrapping around what he couldn’t reach with his lips and testing the pressure. He squeezed until a guttural moan echoed through the room and Derek’s legs shook with pleasure. 

“I figured you’d sound good,” Stiles said as he pulled away to let his jaw rest for a moment, “but Jesus, Derek, your moans could go platinum. Listen to yourself, listen to how loud I can make you.” Stiles tested his theory by stroking Derek quicker, his hand sliding along Derek’s cock with the wetness his mouth had provided and that thought alone had Stiles growing uncomfortably in his jeans. He had waited too long to see Derek like that; hard and vulnerable and blissed to the point of uncontrol. He had his eyes squeezed shut as if looking at Stiles would end the moment too quickly and Stiles yearned for the sight. 

“Mouth, please,” Derek begged through a groan and Stiles couldn’t possibly say no to the request. He took Derek back inside the warmth of his lips and swallowed him down further than the last time. He held onto Derek’s hips with his hands, bobbing his head back and forth until his nose pressed against Derek’s stomach. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t bring himself to think, because all that mattered was the way Derek gripped onto his shoulders as if they were reminding him that Stiles was real. 

Stiles peered up at Derek as his tongue circled around the tip of his throbbing cock and Derek’s eyes were red, almost bloodshot with pleasure, his chest heaving as if he’d run a marathon. Stiles didn’t think he’d ever seen a sight more beautiful, more alluring than Derek had looked then. He moved forward to take Derek into his mouth again, but a hand grasped onto his chin and he was pulled up off of his knees until he was chest to chest with Derek. Stiles preened at the way their skin seemed to slide together as Derek’s tongue pushed into his mouth. He slid his hands up to Derek’s hair and in a quick moment, found himself pressed against the edge of the doorway. 

“Couch or bed?” Derek asked again, his impatience clear in the gruff tone of his voice. 

Stiles had a feeling an answer was all Derek would stand for so he decided, “Bed. I want you in my bed.” Derek nodded and grabbed the back of Stiles’ thighs in his hands, hauling him up until his legs wrapped around Derek’s slim waist. “Oh god, this is so cliché,” Stiles groaned as he bit down on Derek’s shoulder hard enough to leave a mark he knew wouldn’t stay. 

Derek chuckled softly and made his way toward the stairs, almost slipping on the shirt Stiles had thrown off of him a few minutes earlier. Stiles laughed and snapped his fingers, making sure both of their shed clothing found a spot on his desk upstairs. Derek glanced at his feet to see that it was gone and shrugged, making a face at Stiles. 

“What?” Stiles asked as he threaded his fingers in Derek’s hair and kept working his tongue and teeth on Derek’s collarbone, moving to any reachable inch of skin with each bite. 

“I didn’t realize you used your magic recreationally,” Derek noted as he stalked up the steps, hiking Stiles higher up on his waist as they reached the top. Stiles smirked at him and ran his thumb along a darkened mark he had left on Derek’s chest, pressing the pad of his digit into the bruise softly. Derek winced as he threw Stiles onto his bed, his hand instinctively reaching up to touch the unrelenting mark on his skin. His eyes flashed hungrily as he stared back down at Stiles. 

“There are some limits to my magic that I haven’t quite tested yet, but I can’t wait to try them out on you,” Stiles noted as he eyed Derek’s naked form up and down. He reached for the button of his jeans, but Derek was quicker, crawling over him and wrapping his lips around Stiles’ nipple. Stiles threw his head back against the pillow behind him and arched his chest into Derek’s mouth as his teeth nibbled on the sensitive flesh. 

His fingers made quick work on Stiles’ jeans, unbuttoning them and pulling the zipper down in what seemed like record time. He sucked small marks into Stiles’ skin and traced every line of art on Stiles’ chest and abdomen with his tongue as if memorizing the ink that colored him. There was one tattoo he had known Derek had yet to see hidden on his upper thigh and the thought of Derek finally getting to witness it had Stiles’ skin burning with anticipation. 

“Will you take off my pants and fuck me already? I want your perfect body on top of me and your quite frankly immaculate cock inside of me, like, yesterday,” Stiles pleaded, reaching for Derek with the little strength he could muster with the way Derek’s mouth trailed across his hips. Derek chuckled lowly and without hesitation, tugged Stiles’ jeans and briefs down his legs. The cold air that surrounded him shocked a gasp from Stiles’ lips and it mimicked the one that pushed from Derek’s mouth. 

“You’re beautiful,” Derek whispered as his eyes trailed along every inch of Stiles’ body, licking his lips in appreciation as he stroked at the tattoo on Stiles’ thigh. “What’s this?” Derek asked as he thumbed the word messily outlined on Stiles’ thigh. “Mischief,” he whispered and chills raced down Stiles’ spine. 

Stiles gulped and explained, “I couldn’t say my own first name when I was a kid - Mieczyslaw isn’t exactly kid-friendly - and the closest I could get was Mischief. It fit me then and when I started coming into the powers my mom unknowingly passed down to me, I figured it was a good memorial for her, you know?” Stiles said and the tension in his body at the admission disappeared as Derek kissed the word softly before he trailed his lips up Stiles’ chest. 

“That’s my Stiles, full of mischief and magic in every way,” Derek whispered against his skin. Stiles let out a breath of disbelief before pulling Derek up by his arms and kissing him with all of the passion he had stirring inside of him. He knew he loved Derek - he had since the moment he laid eyes on him if he remembered correctly - but hearing him call Stiles _his_ just solidified every feeling, every thought, every action he had ever made throughout his entire life. 

“We’ve gotta keep going unless you want me to come in my pants like a 16-year-old, Derek,” Stiles said with a laugh as Derek rubbed their bare cocks together. He flipped them over quickly so Stiles was straddling his waist and peered up at him through lidded eyes. 

“Do you have--?” Before Derek could so much as finish his question, a bottle of half-empty lube and about a dozen condoms flew out of Stiles’ side table and onto Derek’s chest. Stiles would have laughed if he wasn’t so mortified by his magic’s uncontrollability at that moment. “I think we’ll have to work up to all of these, don’t you think?” 

Stiles gaped at Derek and smacked him on the chest before muttering, “Oh, so now he has jokes.” Derek pulled him down into a messy kiss, their teeth colliding through their wide smiles, neither of them able to manage how happy they were that they were finally happening. Stiles heard the bottle of lube flip open and Derek’s finger trailed down his spine until he reached Stiles’ hole that clenched at the thought of being filled with Derek. The cold drizzle of lube was warmed by Derek’s finger teasing his hole lightly before pushing inside slower than Stiles wanted it. He needed Derek to fill him up, to get him ready for his beautiful cock and he said as much. 

“Derek, please, faster. I want you inside me more than I’ve ever wanted anything in my entire life,” Stiles pleaded. It may have been an exaggeration but at that moment, Stiles wasn’t so sure. He rocked back onto Derek’s finger as another one slid inside of him, curling to find the point of pleasure within Stiles’ ass. He leaned his head down onto Derek’s shoulder and sucked another mark into his collarbone, his magic bursting from his fingertips to make sure it stayed. 

“I feel like you have an unfair advantage here,” Derek husked out as his fingers moved faster inside of Stiles. From where he was positioned, he wasn’t sure what kind of advantage Derek could be talking about. He glanced up into Derek’s glowing red eyes and his lungs seemed to contract for a moment as Derek continued, “Barely any of your skin is unmarked so that leaves me with an already full canvas,” Derek explained. 

Stiles yelped as Derek’s fingers finally pressed against his prostate, his cock pulsing with pleasure, aching to be touched. They were going too slow and Stiles found himself yearning for more as Derek leaned up to bite at Stiles’ chin before tracing his tongue down the pattern on his neck. It was like he was savoring every single tattoo Stiles had on his skin and he instantly related to the feeling. 

“My body’s a canvas now? How romantic,” Stiles whispered as he rested his hands on Derek’s chest to pull himself up enough to enjoy the view of Derek’s bliss-filled eyes and plump lips and pushed himself back onto Derek’s fingers just a little more as he added a third. Stiles’ face turned serious as he stroked at Derek’s cheek, thumbing underneath his hooded eyes as he said, “Every piece of art on my body is inspired by you as my alpha, as my friend, as the person I trust most in this world. You are just as much a part of me as my tattoos are, you know?” 

Derek seemed to blanch at the comment, his fingers stopping their movements abruptly, and for a moment, Stiles thought he had admitted too much. Then Derek was rolling them over and kissing Stiles like it was the last time they’d ever be able to feel that _much_ and Stiles gasped into it and clutched onto Derek’s shoulders to hold him closer. Being close to Derek was everything that Stiles could have wished it to be and his heart burst at the thought that it might just be his new normal. 

“You’ve gotta stop saying stuff like that,” Derek groaned as he reached for one of the condoms beside them before shoving the rest off of the bed. He tore it open with blunt teeth before wrapping his cock with it and leaning back down to kiss Stiles as if stopping him from asking why. Stiles thought he knew and it wasn’t a surprise to him that hearing Stiles finally say all of the things he had been thinking the last few years could be overwhelming. He knew that his senses had been overpowered by everything Derek was since he stepped into Stiles’ life, even more so with Derek in his arms. 

“I will _never_ stop telling you how important you are to me, Derek Hale. So get used to it,” Stiles threatened but the words were muffled by a guttural moan as Derek pushed inside of him. The light on the bedside table blew, shards of glass falling to the surface, and the pages and pages of research Stiles had accumulated over the last few weeks were blown to the floor as Stiles lost all control. He didn’t have time to be embarrassed because Derek was thrusting inside of him and it was as if nothing else mattered. 

A litany of praises fell from Stiles’ lips like a mantra that he knew Derek needed to hear. He told Derek how perfect he was, how incredible he felt inside of him, how he had waited for what felt like an eternity to finally feel whole and that moment was it for him. He scratched his nails into Derek’s back and wrapped his legs around Derek’s waist, gripping onto him as pleasure flooded each and every sense. His mind was an echo of _Derek_ that launched off of his lips while he heard Derek grunt his name right back at him. 

“Everything, this--” Stiles gulped and threaded his fingers through Derek’s hair, tugging his face away from where it pressed into Stiles’ neck so he could look into Derek’s eyes, “-- _you_ are everything. God, fuck me, Derek. Like we’ve wanted to for far too long.” Derek didn’t have to be told twice as he gripped Stiles’ wrists and pinned them above his head. Stiles arched into his thrusts, taking Derek deeper inside of him with every push of his hips until he couldn’t tell where he stopped and Derek began. 

“So good like this, so fucking good, Stiles,” Derek muttered as he bit down on the juncture of Stiles’ neck and shoulder. Stiles knew it would leave a mark even through the tattoos but he had wanted that. He wanted everyone to know that he was Derek’s and Derek was his and after such a long time pining after each other, they had finally committed to their feelings. 

“I--” Stiles wanted to warn him, tell him he was about to make a mess of himself because the pleasure was surging on too much to handle, but Derek’s long fingers wrapped around his cock and he exploded in a fit of blissful moans. He erupted onto his stomach and chest, coating both of their bodies with his come as his lungs burned like fire, cries of pleasure dripping from his lips. 

“God, Stiles, you--” Derek shook his head and buried his face in Stiles’ neck once more, breathing in deep as if taking in the scent of Stiles’ sex for the first time. Stiles’ hands rested above his head as Derek continued pounding into him, but Stiles took the moment to enjoy the view. He felt like he was floating on a cloud of pure joy and Derek was huffing above him, his moans like music to his ears as he fucked Stiles faster and harder. 

Derek’s eyes flashed and his fangs protruded from his teeth and Stiles whispered, “Lose control, I’ve got you,” and Derek broke. He thrust relentlessly until the headboard of Stiles’ bed banged against the wall and the mattress shook with the sheer force of his hips. Stiles felt himself growing again as Derek slammed into him over and over again, his eyes shining brighter with every passing second. 

Stiles stroked at his skin, whispering praises full of love and admiration, and it must have been enough to push Derek over the last edge of pleasure. He howled and threw his head back, his entire body trembling as he continued his deep thrusts, slower than they had been. He stared down at Stiles, his eyes full of something that Stiles had hoped was the same emotion that had been at the back of his mind the last few hours, and then collapsed on top of him. His breathing was deep and labored but matched Stiles’ almost perfectly. When Stiles rested his fingers over Derek’s pulse, he was happy to feel it racing just as Stiles’ had been since Derek first walked into his home. 

“I--” Stiles stopped himself from saying the words that seemed to itch at the back of his throat, wandering to the tip of his tongue. “That was-- something,” he decided as he stroked at Derek’s hair. He smiled when Derek laughed into his skin, pressing gentle kisses along his neck and jaw until he could press their lips firmly together. There wasn’t any rush to that kiss, just the slow massaging of lips and tongues as they came down from their blissful highs. Derek pulled out of Stiles and tossed the condom into the bin before laying on his back and staring up at the ceiling. Stiles mimicked his pose and was momentarily annoyed by the awkwardness that seemed to float above them. 

“This changes everything,” Derek said as if it wasn’t obvious. 

Stiles couldn’t stop himself from joking, “Yeah, now the pack will be able to smell us lusting after each other with added spunk to go with it.” Derek smacked the back of his hand on Stiles’ chest but Stiles caught it before he could pull away. He laced their fingers together hesitantly, afraid to admit to his worry that Derek was filled with regret. Derek squeezed Stiles’ hand before he brought their joined hands to his lips and kissed the tattooed knuckle of every finger. 

“I meant that we should talk,” Derek said. Stiles knew it was a necessary evil to their seemingly impulsive decision to sleep together, but he hadn’t thought Derek would be the one to bring it up. But he nodded either way and turned toward Derek whose eyes were already drifting closed. 

“Tomorrow. We’ll talk tomorrow,” Stiles decided and Derek opened his eyes just enough to smile at Stiles. His smile said everything he needed to know and he found himself falling asleep to the soft sounds of Derek’s breathing and the warmth that Derek’s body provided next to him. Stiles had never looked forward to a New Year more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for your support @jbbarnes and I hope this is what you wanted for your friend!! 
> 
> I have a [Tumblr](https://sparkandwolf.tumblr.com) specifically for my Sterek obsession so feel free to follow it for updates and snippets and other Sterek content and use my ask to send me prompts, coda ideas, or just scream with me about Sterek. 
> 
> Also, feel free to follow my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj) and let me know what you think. 
> 
> Please, please, please let me know your thought in the comments and leave kudos if you enjoyed it!


End file.
